Water
by Min Daae
Summary: Rand Min cuteness. Fluffsmut involving baths, beds, and a very ticklish Rand. R&R, if you please? ONESHOT.


_A/N: This is the first really fluffy fic I've written .Enjoy it while you can! Ha ha ha! _

_Sorry. RandMin, as per usual. Maybe eventually I'll do something else._

_Unlikely, though. _

Min almost hesitated at the door when she heard the sounds of water within, but the Maidens were watching her closely and somewhat coldly, so she hurriedly opened the door and slipped into Rand's rooms. They probably would not hurt her, but she was not going to take any risks. As she had suspected, he was standing in a metal tub of hot, soapy water. She almost blushed, but as he stared at her, he dropped into the water, blushing furiously. Only his head showed above the bubbles, now. "I _told _them to let me know when someone was coming in. First Aviendha, then the Wise Ones, and now you…next it'll be the nobles coming to see me in my bath," he muttered darkly. "And they think I'm modest. _Modest!"_

Min laughed and plunked herself down on what had become her second favorite chair. After Rand, that was. Reaching down, she plucked a book from the floor and glanced at the title. The Wheel's Turnings. It sounded unspeakably dull, but she opened it at random, hiding her nose and mouth behind its covers so that only her eyes could be seen, hiding a smile as Rand watched her warily. "I won't bite you," she said coolly. Much more coolly than she felt. "Put your hackles down, and continue bathing. But turn around. You have a lovely back, and I want to admire it." She was rewarded with a blush for her boldness. _Boldness? _She thought. _Light! If Aunt Miren saw me now…Immodesty, more like. _Not that they would ever know. If they did…Aunt Rana would skin her alive, and then do it again, no doubt, all the while dressing her down as though she were still ten years old.

Rand still had not resumed bathing. It was hot outside, but the steam rising from the water looked almost as appealing as the man sitting in it. Dropping the book on the chair, she stood and swayed over to rand, deliberately undulating her hips as Leane had shown her. He swallowed, and his face reddened. Pulling off one of her boots, she tested the water with her toes, finding it deliciously warm. Removing her other boot, she wriggled out of her coat as gracefully as she could manage. She felt Rand's eyes following the deep neckline, the snug fit, and he swallowed again, reddening more deeply. She grinned. "That water looks very fine," she said, hardly able to keep her voice steady. "I think I may join you." She wanted to laugh at the astonishment on his face. She lifted the hem of her blouse, starting to pull it off. Rand started to his feet and then plopped back down again, blushing furiously, with a small yelp.

"Light, Min," he moaned. "Please don't do that. As soon as I'm dressed, I'll get the Maidens to -" Min did not let him finish. She stalked over to the bath and poked him in the chest, sending him toppling back with a splash.

"Not good enough, sheepherder. I'm getting in there with you whether you like it or not, even if I have to hold you at knifepoint and get Sulin to sit on you." She pulled the shirt over her head and stepped out of her breeches, feeling suddenly very self conscious.

"You know I could wrap you up and shove you in the closet if I wanted to," he growled.

She let her grin widen. "But you won't, and you don't want to, anyway. Right?" His blush was enough of an answer, and his silence was even more eloquent. She swayed back over to the tub, as confidently as she could manage while naked. Rand was sitting up now, staring at her, and she heard him gulp audibly, his eyes drifting down and then snapping back to her face, flushing guiltily. "Make some room, woolhead," she commanded. "There's no place for me to sit." Numbly he moved over, still staring at her as if she'd sprouted ears. Or horns, maybe. Perching on the edge of the tub, she slid in, and ignoring the space he had left for her, settled on his legs, shifting a little to find a comfortable position. Then she looked up at Rand and beamed. "That's more like it," she told him. His hand twitched as if to lift her off – or maybe to slip it around her waist, but he didn't move any more than that. She leaned back against his chest, twining her arms around his neck. With her ear pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, racing along, a steady _thump-thump-thump _that thudded in her ears. He cleared his throat.

"Min, I -" His voice was thick, syrupy. He swallowed and tried again. "Min..."

She pressed her fingers to his lips. "Shhh, farmboy. I'm listening to your heat."

"What do you hear?" he asked quietly. His voice was sleepy, now. The water was very warm. And relaxing, for him. But not for her. She still had plans.

"It sounds…fast. Eager," she said softly, hiding a smile. _If Aunt Rand saw me now… _She pushed the thought away. Aunt Rana was not here, and she was not a child. "Like you need something."

"Like what?" He said sleepily. That would change, she was sure. He would not sleep for a while, if she had her way.

"Like bed, and…" she leaned forward, craning her neck so she could whisper in his ear. "A woman," she whispered, and shoved him back, tackling him and planting a firm kiss on his lips, slightly parted in surprise. He made a small noise of what might have been protest, but she pretended not to hear.

"Where's your bedroom?" she asked when he was upright again, panting. "No, don't tell me. Just throw me over your shoulder and take me there." She was ready to stifle any objections, but surprisingly, he didn't argue. He scooped her up and carried her off, cradling her against his warm, wet chest.

She didn't think too much, after that, but she seemed to remember doing a lot of giggling. And that Rand, surprisingly enough, was _very _ticklish.


End file.
